1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fabric-covered building and more specifically it relates to a weatherproof fabric-covered building system for preventing water damage and leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fabric-covered buildings have been in use for years. An increasingly popular type of fabric-covered building is comprised of a plurality of arched trusses, a corresponding plurality of connecting members each having opposing side keder channels, wherein the connecting members are fastened to the trusses with conventional fasteners, and a plurality of fabric panels each having opposing keders that fit within the keder channels of the connecting members.
One of the problems with the keder type fabric-covered buildings is that water from rain, snow and ice-melt is able to make contact with the conventional fasteners that secure the connecting members to the trusses thereby resulting in undesirable corrosion of the fasteners. In addition, the water is able to seep around the fasteners and into the interior of the fabric-covered building which is undesirable particularly if the goods being stored is comprised of a perishable product such as but not limited to grain.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved weatherproof fabric-covered building system for protecting the contents thereof from water leakage.